


Sugar

by TauntedOctopi



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Creampie, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unsafe Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:07:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TauntedOctopi/pseuds/TauntedOctopi
Summary: Reno comes to visit you in your bakery after being away for a while on assignment. Smut ensues.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Reader, Reno/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 244





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> This was super heavily inspired by the song "Give It To Me" by Agust D. I recommend listening to it while reading this. It fits Reno so well.

You didn't think you'd ever get tired of being with Reno. Every day with him brought something new, even if you spent a lot of time alone. You knew his work was important. That the city above relied on the Turks to protect them, and keep the peace. 

You were perfectly happy with the bakery you owned, the little apartment over the shop that was your safe haven. 

It gave you something to do while he was away, something to focus on other than simply missing him. Of course you did, longed for the moments when he would return home. But at least you had your shop. 

You were cleaning up the counter at the end of the day when the door swung open, the little bell over it chiming cheerfully. 

Looking up to apologise for the lack of selection left given it was almost closing time, you were instead greeted by a familiar lanky redhead with a smirk on his face. 

He was leaning against the door frame, tongue poking out at you, red hair dishevelled, white dress shirt half unbuttoned under a sharp black blazer. 

"Reno!" you dropped the cloth you had been using to clean, hurrying round the counter so you could throw yourself into his arms. 

He caught you, lifting you up and spinning you in a circle. 

"Hey, baby, you missed me?" he seemed to be teasing, smiling. 

"Of course I missed you!" you exclaimed, indignant. You didn't want him to think any less. 

"Aw I'm just teasing, I know you did." He shook his head, grinning. The message exchanges the pair of you had while he was away was enough proof of that. 

He set you down, helped you tidy up the shop, locking the door and sweeping the floor for you. You appreciated that, loved him even more for the fact that he'd just come off duty and was helping you clean up the bakery. 

He was so sweet and considerate, even when he was joking around and being arrogant. 

Upstairs in the apartment, he ate sugared croissants from the bakery while you sat on his lap, running your fingers through his bright hair. You were just so happy to have him home again. 

Doubtless he'd be called away again on some important work soon, but you were going to take full advantage of having him to yourself until then. 

"Missed your baking so much.." he shook his head, smiling faintly. "Never mind how short the trip is." 

You laughed at him, though the compliment was appreciated. 

"You can't eat sweets every day," you reminded him.

He grinned, pressed a little kiss to your neck, pretending to bite. 

"Well, guess you're off the menu then." His grin was slightly smug, tone light. 

You swatted at him, entirely used to his dirty mouth. It was no secret that before you had gotten serious, he had been a notorious playboy. You didn't mind. He was so beautiful, so charming, it made perfect sense that others would want him. 

"Well... I could make an exception..." you grinned at him, pretending to sound as if it was a real struggle to consider.

Just the thought of him licking between your legs the way he had licked sugar from his fingers was enough to make you wriggle, suddenly uncomfortably warm. 

He noticed. Of course he did. Damnable man. 

"You okay there?" his tone made it clear he knew exactly what he had done. 

You chewed your lip, unable to ignore the heat pooling between your legs. Once you started thinking about him in that way, it was near impossible to stop. 

His arms tightened round you. 

"Need me to take care of you, baby?"

Wordlessly, you nodded. Grinning, he tightened his grip further, standing and dragging you with him, carrying you from the couch to your bedroom with unrivalled energy and enthusiasm. 

He dropped you gently on the bed, getting to work throwing aside his suit jacket and unbuttoning his shirt while you removed your dress. 

Shirtless, he returned to you, crawling on top of you, pressing you down into the soft blankets so he could kiss you properly. 

You could taste the sweet sugar on his tongue as he licked his way into your mouth, kiss hungry and demanding. You liked when he got this way, usually when you hadn't seen each other in a while. That wasn't to say this was much different from how he usually was; passionate, hungry, very rarely taking things slowly, unless you specifically asked. 

You weren't about to ask now, not when you had missed him so much. Were so desperate for his touch. 

Your fingers went for the ribbon tying his hair back. It had used to be a thin elastic, but you had given him one of your own hair ribbons for luck. To his credit, he wore it without any complaint. It was nice to have a little token from you to carry with him. Something simple. Besides, the color suited him. 

Red hair freed from its ponytail, you ran your fingers through it, pulling him closer to you as he kissed along your jaw, down your throat. 

"Missed you so much." It was half mumbled into your shoulder, but you understood that it was still heartfelt. 

"I always miss you," you admitted in return, dragging him back into another loving kiss. 

His fingers trailed along bare skin, settling on your thighs, tracing little patterns. He would move further in, in a moment. Right now he just wanted to see the reaction to his touch. Take his time kissing you. 

Trying to be discreet about it, you moved your thighs apart a little. He smirked against your lips, but thankfully gave you what you wanted, moving his fingers closer to your core. 

Damn the man, he couldn't do anything without teasing. This was no exception. 

"Reno..." you practically whined at him, and he laughed. 

"Alright, alright." Still laughing, he ran his fingers along your inner thigh, three stroking along your sensitive folds. 

His mouth left yours, pressing soft little kisses to your shoulders and throat.   
His laugh turned to a smug smirk when he realised just how wet you were. You wouldn't be able to live that down for a while, but it didn't matter right now. 

" Tell me again how much you missed me ..." his voice was a low purr.

" So much..." you just hoped you sounded convincing enough to get him to stop his merciless teasing. 

Apparently, you did. Without another word; rare for him, he slid his fingers inside you, very clearly pleased by how wet you were and the sound you made when he did.

Not even trying to be discreet, he unzipped his jeans with his free hand, stroking himself in time with the curling of his fingers inside you. You loved that casual confidence; it was one of the things you liked most about him. Some people might have seen it as arrogance, and perhaps it was, but you still liked it.

Your fingers threaded into his hair, pulling him into another kiss. You loved kissing him; his mouth was always so soft, lips always so eager. The kiss also gave you a convenient way to muffle the frankly embarrassing sounds you were making. 

You knew he didn't mind, not at all, but you couldn't help but still be a little shy about how loud he made you. Besides, you shared a wall with your neighbours, and you wanted to be considerate. 

He bit down on your bottom lip, dragging his teeth along before releasing it and removing his fingers from you, smirking when you whined in disappointment. 

"I got something better for you, babe, don't worry." he moved off of you, somehow managing to make kicking his pants off look smooth. 

Stretching out, he gestured to you. 

"Come sit."

You laughed, climbed into his lap, leaning down to kiss his bare chest. 

"Hmm, not what I meant, but.." his hands settled on your waist, a light pout on his lips. You could feel his hardness rubbing against your ass. 

"Payback for being such a damn tease," you rolled your hips against him, smirking. He let out a low groan. You had to give yourself a little shake to stay focused. You loved when he made noise, any noise. 

"C'mon, really gonna leave me hanging here?" his hands tightened on your hips, impatient. 

You laughed, spread your own wetness with your free hand, sighing softly. You could take him with very little extra effort beyond this.   
He let out a little hiss of approval as you moved, guided him to your entrance and slowly sank down onto him. 

"Shit," he let his head fall back against the pillows, "so damn wet..." 

You chewed your lip, spread your thighs a little wider so you could take him fully into your heat.  
He swore again, tightened his grip on your hips.   
You loved when he did that, held you tight enough to bruise. 

Your hands settled on his chest, bracing yourself comfortably. You knew well and good that he wouldn't let you stay in control for long, even if you were on top. 

That didn't stop you from starting out slow, rolling your hips, taking him all until he seemed to free himself from his daze. 

Keeping one hand on your waist, the other roamed your body freely as he started to buck his hips up to meet you, slow, deep movements that had your head fall back, tearing breathy moans from your throat. 

"Fuck... So good..." he moved, sitting up so you were chest to chest, face to face. He held you steady as he bucked up into you, strands of red hair falling in his face as he kissed your throat, pressing as deep inside you as he could get. 

You were loud, but all thought of embarrassment was long gone. All that mattered was how he felt inside you, stretching you, filling you to the brim, his hands warm and welcome on fevered skin. 

He was always tauntingly slow at first, slow and deep, grinding his hips against yours before pulling back almost entirely and slamming in again. 

After what seemed like an eternity, he finally picked up the pace, moving faster, rougher, leaving kisses on every inch of skin he could reach. 

You dragged him into a deep kiss as you found your release around him, tightening, a gush of wetness flooding his throbbing cock.   
If he hadn't been close before, he sure as hell was now. 

Moaning obscenities, he held you against his chest, noting - and loving - the way you buried your face in his hair, worn out. 

He didn't need to ask where to finish - you were smart enough to use contraception, never certain when he would show up, but guaranteed that you'd be all over each other when he did. Besides, you loved the primal act of letting him finish inside you. 

He was rougher again, urged by your nails raking lightly up his back. 

With another moan, a drawn out "christ, you're so fucking warm... So fucking wet..."   
He felt himself release inside you, thick, hot, sweet release, seemingly endless pleasure contained in a few delicious moments. 

After a moment of panting to catch his breath, he laughed, kissed your forehead, then your lips. 

"God, I've missed you so much." He sighed, "and we... Really need a shower." 

"You're staying, then?" you asked, hopeful. 

He gave you a smirk. 

"I believe I still have a promise of putting you on my dessert menu to keep." 

You blushed. Typical Reno. When he wasn't thinking with his dick, he wasn't thinking. 

"Yes you do, mister." you agreed. Like you wouldn't happily return the favour. 

You'd shower soon. For now, you were content to sit there with him, a tangle of limbs and hair and sweaty bodies, deeply in love and satisfied.


End file.
